


Star Wars Episode IX: Reunion of the Fated

by Roguefly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefly/pseuds/Roguefly
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi, I decided to write a movie script to course correct the trilogy as best I could. After they started production and I still needed to finish it, I decided I would turn it into a fan fiction instead. So, this story takes place in the current canon but how I think Episode IX should be. I wrote this after the news came out that Carrie Fisher was not going to be in the new movie and before they decided to use old footage to work her in again. I really do hope you enjoy and this is my very first fan fiction so any advice/critiques are most welcome. Thank you!





	Star Wars Episode IX: Reunion of the Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. The Star Wars fan base is very divided with the latest trilogy and I wanted to try my best to write something that everyone could enjoy. This is my very first fan fiction ever. I usually keep my writing to myself but I decided to give this a try. I want to come out with a chapter once a week so please look forward to updates. Thank you again and please enjoy!

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

 

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE IX**

**REUNION OF THE FATED**

 

**Luke Skywalker is dead. However, in the wake of his death, his final moments became an even larger legend than before. He lit aflame the rage of the oppressed and a new civil war has begun.**

**The resistance has grown again and it has taken most of the First Order's resources to try and snuff them out. Kylo Ren, who is now the Supreme Leader of the First Order, keeps sending his special forces, the "Knights of Ren" after Rey. This causes a devastating chain of events and General Leia sacrifices herself to save Poe and Rey in a battle against one of them.**

**In order to avoid more casualties, Rey has split from the resistance and has narrowly defeated two Knights of Ren. Vile, one of the most powerful of them has cornered her on the outer rim planet Daxam IV...**

 

               Staggering in the darkness with coarse sand beneath her, all she could see was red. Red, illuminating from her foe’s lightsaber who would otherwise be a shadow in the night. Her vision tinted by the blood trickling down her head. Rey clashes with her adversary and is clearly outmatched. “I’ve defeated two of your members already, Vile! I won’t lose to you either!” she said while giving all her strength to keep standing.

               Calm and emotionless he stands under the pale moon. His target is in his sights. She is pathetic and doesn’t deserve to be wielding the weapon she has. “Just because you wield Skywalker’s lightsaber, doesn’t mean you can be cocky. You’re still too naïve in the ways of the force.” he said. Boredom seeps in as he watches her ready her stance for his coming attacks. The green light now illuminating her face. He wants to end this quickly. The pain he suffers at the loss of his brothers flows throughout his entire existence. He can’t stand the sight of the murderer before him. No more toying with this pathetic excuse for a Jedi. He disengages his lightsaber and reaches behind his back. With a click, he readies himself to finish her off. “Let me educate you on just how strong the darkside can be!”

               Vile lunges toward her with fierce aggression. Something has changed within him. She can sense his anger and sorrow radiating from within. Did she lose more strength than she thought? No. His lightsaber is different. It’s longer than before. She can’t hold him off for long. Suddenly, half of his lightsaber detaches and begins to fall to her feet. She watches in horror as Vile catches the detached piece and unleashes a second lightsaber. Fear and panic washes over her as this could be the end. Her mind races to find a solution and out of desperation, she attempts a last second force push before the saber pierces her. He senses her fear and counters with a push of his own sending her flying into a nearby hut. Pain radiating throughout her entire being, she can barely open her eyes. She has been on the run for too long. Famished, scared, and losing the will to carry on, she regains her vision to see the looming shadow victoriously heading her way. “Lucky for you, the Supreme Leader wants you alive. He still believes you can be turned. I would rather CRUSH you now for what you did to my brothers. By the way, what did you do with their lightsabers?” Vile says slyly. As he inches closer to her, panic sets in. She realizes her only defense is gone. Where is her lightsaber? The moonlight sparkles off of the chrome in the darkness. She catches a glimpse of it behind Vile. What can she do? She knows she isn’t fast enough to get around him. The force! Rey takes a moment to calm herself, closing her eyes and attempts to stealthily move her fingers to call the only fleeting hope to her and whispers “Activate after…”

               The old Skywalker lightsaber begins to rattle. Shaking back and forth in response to her beckon. “Pathetic. Are you giving in to your inevitable demise?” Vile says smugly. Just then, the force pulls her lightsaber hurtling toward him igniting in midair. Her eyes reopen with the glimmer of pride in her accomplishment. She can defeat this terrible fiend before her and finally rest. No. Something’s wrong. A sudden jolt of anguish comes from her right side. The burning sensation overcomes her and the smell of her burning flesh fills her nostrils. Vile, using the force has thrown his lightsaber, pinning her against the wall she was leaning against. Any movement just causes more pain as she floats in and out of consciousness.

               Relief washes over him as her lightsaber falls to the ground behind him. He nearly underestimated this girl. This only served to anger him more as he stomps over to her and grabs the end of the lightsaber piercing her torso. He relished in the sound of her screams of agony. “Yes... Good... Of course, ‘uninjured’ wasn’t part of the orders. I’ll just take my…” He can no longer speak. The passage of time slows to a crawl as his vision gets distorted. He recalls a familiar sound echoing behind him. A lightsaber ignited. How? I had the upper hand. How did that trash defeat me? These were the last thoughts of Vile as his body is severed in half.

               Vile’s lightsaber disengages and falls to the floor. Rey’s pain subsides as consciousness eludes her. She struggles to keep her eyes open as a faint green light fade away. She felt this close to death before. “Poe…? Is that you?” she whispers softly. She can see the panic in his eyes as he tries to wake her up. Her vision clears up to see Leia’s final moments again. The pain she suffered being struck through by a lightsaber while Rey laid helpless against the cold wall of the ship. Her eyes revert back to Poe as he begs her to get up. Shaking her back and forth, she fades back into reality and sees Chewbacca crying out for her. As she floats in the air, being cradled in his soft, knotted fur, she finally realizes that she can be at ease knowing the trustworthy wookie saved her from defeat.

               Adrenaline pumping, he carries her and all her belongings in his arms. Hoping that he can get her to the Falcon before she breathes her last breath. Why did he let her go off on her own knowing she was being chased? All he could do is blame himself while he watched his new friend dying in his arms. He just lost the one human and friend that meant the most to him. He won’t lose this one. The Falcon finally pops into his field of vision just up ahead and he screams over the intercom to C-3PO who is settled inside. “My word. What is all this ruckus for? Did you rough someone up again?” he responds. Chewbacca yells back to him again. “Oh dear. That sounds serious. No need to be rude.” C-3PO chimes back. Chewbacca finally reaches the ship just as the ramp settles down and finally gets the dying Rey to some much-needed help.

               Once inside, he places her in the medical bay. Regret and worry over his friend still high, he is at a loss of what to do next. R2-D2 rolls up to him along with C-3PO. Squealing and beeping, the little droid wants him to hide the lightsaber’s in his hand but Chewbacca doesn’t care about that right now. He growls back at the droid in frustration. “There’s no use pointing fingers now. What is done is done. At least she is safe. I think we should be more concerned that they know our location. Oh, what shall we do?” C-3PO is right. They need to go as far as possible from their current location but where? R2-D2 opens up two compartments and squeals again. He places both lightsabers in them and starts looking for bandages. “I just don’t know how you can be so comfortable always hiding those things inside of you. I have no idea what Master Rey plans to do with all of those contraptions but I hope all of this violence ends soon.” Chewie growls again loudly to quiet the droids. He can hear Rey saying something under her breath.

               Her eyes shoot open and she jumps to her feet. She remembers being stabbed in the torso but the wound is gone. Anxiety swirls around her head as she searches for her friends. Fog is all around her and she steps into a puddle soaking her feet. An overwhelming calm showers over her, even though she has never seen a place like this before, she knows that she is safe. Unexpectedly, a faint chuckle is heard in the distance behind her. She swiftly spins around towards the sound and sees a small, old, green creature with a cane standing on the rocks in front of her. “Who…and what are you…?” She asks. She notices a slight smile form on the creatures’ face. She did not sense that he was a threat. “Luke’s master, Yoda, I am. Hmmm…. Strong with the Force, you are.” He responded as she watched him hop off the rocks and toward her. “Conflicted, naïve, and empty headed, as well.” He continues...

**Author's Note:**

> Why has Yoda shown himself to Rey? What's going on with the rest of the Resistance? And how is the First Order and the Knights of Ren keeping track of Rey's whereabouts? Please look forward to chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
